


I Want to Know What Love Is

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of Jason and Sam's first time. Smut. Based on the Foreigner song of the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Know What Love Is

**I Want to Know What Love Is**  
 _Jasam circa January 2005_  
  
His hands were tangled in her hair, his lips hovering above hers as she was practically bent back over his desk, her heart thudding in her chest. How she longed to taste his lips. How she longed to have them travelling all over her body…  
  
He dipped his head then and brushed his mouth softly over hers. The pressure was just soft enough as to be almost imperceptible. She thought she had imagined it until he deepened the kiss and he nipped at her bottom lip before sliding his tongue expertly inside of her mouth. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders and she pressed up against him, savoring every moment, every deft movement he made. His large hands slid around her tiny waist and he held her tightly to him.  
  
When they came up for air, Sam touched her swollen, puffy lips. “Wow…” It felt like everything she had ever done in her life, good or bad, had been leading up to this moment.  
  
Jason smiled at her. “Was that a good wow or …?”  
  
“It was good. _Great,”_ Sam said and longed to kiss him again as his deft fingers toyed with the buttons on her blouse. “But I’m scared, Jason. Really scared.”  
  
“What are you scared of?” He asked, touching her cheek tenderly.  
  
“That I’m going to mess this up. Whatever this is between us,” she answered, tears stinging her eyes. All her life, all she had known was pain and abuse and for Jason to just come along and end up being her knight in shining leather … Sometimes it was so hard to believe and she was afraid to trust in it. She didn’t want to screw everything up when it was finally going so well. They had a good life. They were raising a beautiful baby girl in Hope. Why complicate it with sex? Even if that’s what she wanted more than anything in the world, to feel him throbbing inside of her, filling her up in every way.  
  
“It’s okay to be scared,” he said as he gently tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her left ear. “I’m scared too.”  
  
“You – scared? I don’t believe it.”  
  
“I have doubts too, Sam. I never want to hurt you but I am afraid that my life will touch you one day, touch you and Hope. That does scare me,” he said quietly.  
  
“Jason, I’m not afraid of you or your lifestyle. You showed me with Lila that you’ll always take care of the ones you care about. But it’s me; it’s me that messes things up. I always do.”  
  
“You’re amazing just the way you are.”  
  
Sam studied him, his handsome, chiseled, Greek-God face and his penetrating blue eyes. He was so sincere; he really did understand where she was coming from. Even he, a man’s man if there ever was one, had his weaknesses, his foibles. And maybe she was his Achilles Heel. Maybe she would destroy them both but in that moment with him looking at her with so much love, yes, love, in his eyes, she knew she wanted to take the chance. That she had to.  
  
She kissed him then, hard and passionately. His arms came to wrap around her petite body which was trembling with wanton need. “Show me what love is, Jason,” Sam whispered hoarsely.  
  
He smiled and nodded. He took her by the hand and led her upstairs to his room. His hand felt warm on hers and she was sure she was going to jump his bones right there in the stairwell. But somehow she resisted. At least until they had walked down the long hallway to their destiny. As soon as they were inside the master bedroom, she was kissing him and the fervor of her kisses seemed to take even him by surprise. She danced her tongue across his lips and then pulled back.  
  
“This is your last chance to escape,” she said.  
  
“No way am I leaving you, now or ever,” he said and pulled her flush against his chest. He pressed kisses all over her face and neck. He then spun her around and pushed down the collar of her shirt so he could suckle on a particularly sensitive part of her collarbone. She felt moisture gather in her lower regions and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she was coming undone completely. But she was determined to draw out this erotic bliss for as long as possible. Jason seemed set on the idea too as he reached around to her front and began toying once again with the buttons on her blouse. He nipped her collarbone and she sunk into his embrace pushing back into him as he continued to dance his surprisingly nimble fingers along her buttons, seeming to tease her, drawing out the moment he would claim her as his own forever.  
  
“Jason,” she murmured. “Touch me.”  
  
She felt his fingers begin to work open the buttons on her shirt and soon the confining white fabric was lying in a puddle at her feet. His hands came to her full breasts then. He began to knead them through the fabric of her bra and she arched back into his touch. She let out a moan of pleasure as he continued to massage her breasts. Eventually he unclasped her bra with a snap of his fingers and slowly drew it away from her body. He then turned her around once more, this time to face him again. His eyes were hooded and smoky as he gazed at her chest. He took her hand then and led her over to the bed. He lightly pushed her back onto the mattress and joined her on the bed, lying beside her. He lifted himself up onto his elbow and looked at her in such a way that a tremor quaked through her whole body. She shuddered in anticipation as he finally leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her right nipple. He captured it between his lips and gave it a light tug with his teeth. With his free hand he began to massage her other breast, leaving no part of her sensitive skin untouched or undiscovered. Her hands came up to his shoulders and her nails nipped into his muscles each time he swirled his tongue around the sensitive petal of her nipple. She moved into his touch, her fingernails tangling in the fabric of his shirt.  
  
When he finally pulled back, Sam smiled at him. “Here I am half-naked and you’ve still got your black tee-shirt and jeans on. Not fair,” she said with a lazy smirk.  
  
“I prefer to see you naked,” he said but he nodded as she reached for the hem of his shirt. She gave it a tug upwards and it slid off. She chucked it somewhere in the vicinity of the doorway, not really caring where it landed, because she was too busy admiring his physique. He was all muscles and sinew with not an ounce of fat on him.  
  
Before she could stop herself she said, “You’re beautiful.”  
  
Jason shook his head as she traced his smooth, tan skin with her eyes. “No you are, Sam. You’re so beautiful.” He then leaned down and kissed her, smothering any other words she could have come up with at that moment.  
  
When their lips parted, she lightly arched up on her elbows to kiss his chest lovingly. And it was love. She knew it. She had loved him for so long now it seemed. She couldn’t even remember a time before he was a part of her world. She didn’t want to.  
  
He kissed her again and then his hands went to the clasp on her jeans. She arched in anticipation as he slowly touched her skin before wrenching open the button eagerly. She moved up on the bed a bit and he slid the jeans down her hips. He admired every inch of her bare legs and she shivered pleasurably under his hooded gaze. Her jeans joined his shirt and their other articles of clothing on the floor. He then moved his hand to the hem of her black French cut panties. He grazed her hip with his warm fingertips before moving them to the juncture of her thighs. He looked at her with a twinkle in his cobalt eyes as he found the crotch of the panties damp with her desire. He stroked her through the material and she mewled softly. “Mmm. You like that?” He asked. She could only nod as she was a helpless bundle of tingling nerves. She wanted him to touch her so badly but he took his time stroking her heated skin. Finally he pushed down her panties and moved two warm fingers to her slit. He ran them over the light crop of curls and then pressed one inside of her. She bucked on the bed as he circled the bud of her sex but always scooted away before actually touching it. She trembled with need and desire.  
  
“Jason, please…” She pleaded and he finally nodded and began to close in on her clit. Another finger entered her body and she cried out in surprise and pleasure. He stroked her sex with both digits and she was coming in no time. She buried her scream in the crook of his neck, afraid of waking the sweet little girl slumbering down the hall.  
  
“Oh, god,” she murmured against his throat. “I want you inside of me. Now.”  
  
He pumped his fingers inside her twice more and then withdrew them. She felt the loss of his touch keenly as he began to unbutton his blue jeans. She moved her hand to him as soon as he had gotten them down to his ankles. She felt his erection against her palm and knew then that he hard and enormous. When he was completely naked, she admired his dick. Yes, he was very generously endowed indeed.  
  
He moved on top of her finally and lightly locked his hands around her tiny wrists. He drew one arm above her head and the other he placed over his heart so she could feel it beating. For her. Every breath he took now was for her, she realized.  
  
His erection was jutting into her thigh and finally he began to lower himself into her. He thrust into her gently, testing and teasing her. When she cried, “harder,” he began to speed up his thrusts. Within mere moments, they were finding their rhythm. She rocked against his member as he pounded into her again and again. At one point he rolled them over so she was on top, riding him. He smiled as her tits bounced above him. “I really like the view,” he teased as he kissed both of them while never breaking his rhythm.  
  
When Sam felt the tension start to build up to a fever pitch in her body, she knew she was close to the edge. Jason kept his gaze riveted on her and when he saw her begging for relief silently with her eyes trained on him, he sped up his thrusts still more. She reached the heights of pleasure and as she did so, thought for a moment she saw stars it was such a heady experience. Her climax was powerful and when Jason finally erupted inside of her, she knew the orgasms had been amazing for him too. Soon enough they lay together, sweaty and spent, her body tucked up against his chest.  
  
Jason kissed the back of her ear lobe gently. Sam smiled and turned in his embrace so she was facing him. She kissed him softly and caressed his chiseled jaw. “You know what?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I wasn’t a virgin going into this,” she said. “I know that’s a weird thing to say but I’ve had sex before. Lots of it in fact.”  
  
He cringed. “I don’t want to think of you with other guys,” he said possessively.  
  
“There will never be another guy for me after this,” Sam vowed. “And the point is as silly as this sounds, tonight … It was the first time in my life I ever made love to someone.”  
  
He smiled as he kissed her temple gently. “You said love again, Sam…”  
  
“That’s what I feel, Jason. I’m in love with you, forever,” she said and tears pooled in her eyes.  
  
Jason smiled. “I love you too, Sam. I thought I knew what love was before but you … You changed everything, especially the way I feel everything.”  
  
Sam smiled as a tear trickled down her cheek. “Whoa, whoa. You’re crying after we-“  
  
“They’re happy tears,” Sam assured him. “I have cried for months and months in misery but this is the first time I am genuinely crying out of sheer joy. I didn’t think it could ever happen but Jason when you say you love me, I believe it.”  
  
“I’m glad because its real. You just have to trust in it, trust in us.”  
  
Sam smiled and went in for another kiss but soon they heard soft wailing coming from down the hall. “Our daughter is awake, Jason.”  
  
“Our daughter. I like the way that sounds,” he said as he started to climb out of bed and reach for his jeans. “I’ll go and get her while you get dressed. But later you’re mine again.”  
  
Sam smiled. “I’m always going to be yours, Jason.”  
  
Long after they had attended to Hope’s every need and then some and had tucked her into her crib for the night, they returned to bed to show each other that with every kiss and every caress, they knew they were meant to be.


End file.
